My Nagisa
by Nagisa-Aoi
Summary: Yuri,shoujo ai and a lemon and oneshot i think. Tamao finally gets to go out with Nagisa finally! What happens after their date...er..outing?


Yay! My first Yuri story! D I'm not very good at making these yet so please review and tell me if it's good - The parts before the line..er...hyphens are from Tamao's P.O.V just to clarifay

**I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of the characters! I don't own the movie Prom Night either! And I also never seen the movie so that tiny part of it didn't really happen ;;**

**My Nagisa-chan**

All I think about is her. I really care for her. I've had a crush on her since we've met the first day of school. Ever since I took her measurements just to tease her I've loved her. But she loves someone else. She loves me too but, not in the way I wish for her to. I want to show her my true feelings…

_--_

Tamao Suzumi was sitting on a bench. The wind was blowing her long, blue hair back and forth. With the exception of going to bed it's been a while since her hair was out. Today was the day she had been waiting for! She was going to the movies with her best friend(and crush!) Nagisa Aoi. Since the new school year started they haven't been out of Astraea Hill. Hell, they haven't been out at all! The girl looked at her watch. It read 5 o' clock. The meeting time was at four. Nagisa was an hour late.

"_I wonder if Nagisa-chan stood me up."_, Tamao thought to herself several times. If that were the case she would've went home but something told her to stay. _"Where are you Nagisa-chan?", _she thought to herself again. As if it was by pure coincidence a girl with auburn hair came into view. She was waving her hands frantically back and forth smiling that contagious smile she would always have.

"_Tamao-chan! Tamao-chan! Sorry for being so late!"_ Nagisa said finally reaching her friend. She was breathing heavily trying to talk. _"I'm…so…sorry…"_ ,the girl said in between breaths. The blue haired girl couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. She looked so cute when she was like that.

Tamao said with a smile on her face, _"You don't have to be sorry Nagisa-chan. I'm just glad you came."_

Finally catching her breath Nagisa responded, _"But-" _Before Nagisa finished her sentence Tamao put her index finger on her lips. She blushed a little.

"_Let's go enjoy the movie now", _Tamao said grabbing her friend's hand. The two began walking to the movie theater. Their date…um…outing…began.

--

I finally get to go out with Nagisa-chan! After weeks of planning to go out together the day has finally come! We're going to see _Prom Night_. This is my chance to add some new screams to my voice collection. Unfortunately for her I lied about what the movie was about. I told her that the movie is about a "magical" night between friends. I didn't want to but…okay I'm lying I did want to but I will do anything just to spend time with her….

--

** She was running down the hallway screaming. He was coming closer and closer. The blonde ran into a room and hid under a bed. He walked into that exact same room. She slowed her breathing down so her pursuer wouldn't know she was there. She thought she was safe. The girl couldn't have been more wrong. She heard the slight sound of breathing from another person. Maybe it was one of her friends. She slowly turned her head and saw her killer and started to scream.**

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" _Nagisa screamed in unison with the girl on the movie screen. She clutched onto Tamao's arm. _"Tamao-chan! You're so mean! You said this wasn't going to be a scary movie!"_ The blue haired girl grinned at the success of her plan.

"_I'm sorry Nagisa-chan. I didn't mean to lie." _She was lying again but this time she didn't care(actually she didn't care about the other times she lied either!). Tamao wrapped her free arm around Nagisa. She ran her hand up and down her back. _"Don't worry. I'll protect you."_ Nagisa buried her head into her "protector's"(more like tormentor's!) arm. She whined wishing for the movie to be over but she knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"_Tamaoooo-chaaaaan!", _whined Nagisa. _"I want to go home. I hate this movie!!" _A few people in the row in front of them shushed her but she kept on whining anyway. Nagisa's reaction to all this was to whine….louder.

"_She's so cute." ,_Tamao thought. As much as her crush complained she ignored it and watched the movie rubbing Nagisa's back to _try_ and calm her down. Which in the end failed.

--

It was great! Nagisa clung to me the whole time! She's so cute!! By the time the movie was over it begun to get dark and again Nagisa was still hanging onto me. The whole time we were together she didn't mention Shizuma once. To me this day is perfect…I have new screams to add to my sound selection!

--

Tamao and Nagisa made it back to the Strawberry Residence. The hallways were dark when they entered the building. Nagisa inched closer to Tamao. The girl smiled at her crush. They finally got to their room. The auburn-haired girl ran to her bed and flopped down on it.

"_It feels good to be home! No murderers or stalkers!!" Tamao laughed at her friend._

"_Nagisa-chan, it was just a movie. No one is going to stalk or murder you."_

"_You never know! Someone might be peeking through our window right now!"_

Tamao laughed again as she sat down on her bed. _"You might be right. Your stalker might be waiting for you to go to sleep!" _She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"_Tamao-chan! That's mean!!" _As she finished her sentence Tamao was already sitting next to her and wrapped both arms around her waist. Nagisa wrapped her hands around Tamao as well. Both girls stayed wrapped around each other. _"Tamao-chan."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you."_

At that moment Tamao pulled away from Nagisa. She looked into her crush's eyes.

"_Tama-"_ , Nagisa's words were cut off by Tamao's lips connecting to her own. Nagisa was still in a daze from the sudden kiss from her friend and Tamao took advantage of it. She laid Nagisa down deepening the kiss her tongue sliding into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa found herself participating in the kiss her tongue sliding into Tamao's mouth. Both girls explored each others mouths getting turned on in the process. The blue haired girl loosened her hand from around Nagisa's waist and slid it down then up her shirt touching her breast. Nagisa moaned into her mouth wrapping her arms tighter around Tamao's neck. After what seemed like forever the both of them finally let each others lips go. Of course Tamao bit down on Nagisa's bottom lip then licked it to tease her.

"_Tamao-chan…you're so mean…" _Nagisa whined. Tamao grinned and softly kissed Nagisa's neck. She then started to suck on the spot she kissed causing the girl to moan. The more she sucked the more a hickey was bound to show. Nagisa moaned and moaned wanting more. Tamao took of Nagisa's shirt and bra and started to kiss on Nagisa's chest. That got another pleasurable moan from her.

The brown haired girl was in ecstasy. She moaned as she felt Tamao's tongue swirl around her left breast making it hard and red. Her breathing was slowly beginning to get uneven . Tamao's hands worked their way down loosening Nagisa's shorts. Nagisa worked on taking Tamao's clothes off. Both girls were fully unclothed now. Both hot and wanting each other. A mischievous grin appeared across Tamao's face.

"_Tamao-chan please don't stop….." _whined Nagisa. The grin was still evident on Tamao's face. She parted Nagisa's legs to get in between them. Just as Nagisa opened her mouth to whine again Tamao shushed her by attacking her with her tongue again. While the tongue wrestling match was still going Tamao used a free hand and slid it between Nagisa's legs causing a moan from her adorable uke. Her fingers were sliding in and out making Nagisa tighten around her fingers. They slid deeper into her making Nagisa pull away from the kiss and scream her friends name in pleasure. Tamao moved her hand from the moist cavern she was exploring and worked her tongue all the way down plunging her tongue into it. Nagisa grabbed a handful of blue hair, eyes closed tightly to keep from losing what little control she had left. She felt Tamao's tongue go deeper and her breathing get heavier.

"_Nn…Ta-tamao-chan..", _the brown haired one said in between moans_. "I-I think I'm gonna-"_ Before she finished the sentence a loud moan(that probably was heard outside the room) escaped her mouth. All the control Nagisa had over her body was gone. She tightened her grip around Tamao's hair. Tamao on the other hand was using her tongue to the fullest. She licked and sucked every place she could. She felt the girl pull on her hair but didn't care. All that she cared for was the moans and screams of pleasure she was making Nagisa have. The cavern she was exploring was getting tighter. She knew the auburn-haired girl was about to burst.

"_Deeper Tamao-chan! Deeper!"_ Nagisa screamed knowing it was all about end. The blue haired girl agreed. Nagisa closed her eyes tighter. She bucked her hips making Tamao's tongue travel and swirl around inside her deeper than it already was. It was getting closer. She felt it. _"TAMAO-CHAN!!" _The last scream of her friend's name escaped her lips as she released herself into Tamao's mouth arching her back up. Tamao sucked and slirped all of her fluids up with pleasure while Nagisa flopped back onto the bed breathing heavily. Tamao finished "cleaning up". As one more way to tease the girl Tamao licked her from the bottom up sending shivers down her spine.

Nagisa grabbed Tamao's face and started another tongue wrestling match. They both stopped to catch their breath this time as they curled up next to eachother under the sheets.

"_Nagisa-chan"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you too." They kissed one more time before falling asleep in eachothers arms as lovers this time instead of friends._

**Please review for me x3**

**Shizuma:Oiiii!**

**Me:What?**

**Shizuma:Why wasn't this about me and Nagisa?!**

**Me: . Because I wanted it to be about Tamao and Nagisa.**

**Shizuma:That should've been me sleeping with her!**

**Me:Well maybe next time i'll write a 3-some fanfic with you in it 3**

**Shizuma:...**

Lol I was bored making this part


End file.
